


The Princess & The Android

by LunarEclipse88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Androids, Basically, Begging, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, I Tried, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Royalty, Sex Robots, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse88/pseuds/LunarEclipse88
Summary: Just a little one-shot I came up with, so enjoy.I hate the title but it was all I could come up with. So.





	The Princess & The Android

Dawn stood in the line-up of other androids, free of clothing and standing straight as Her Imperial Highness Princess Lilith inspected them, an anxious salesman scurrying behind her. Her biometric scanners were picking up his nerves in the speed of his pulse and the sweat shining faintly on his skin. Lilith stopped and turned to face him. "These are all SR-700s?"

 

The salesman nodded. "Yes, all of them. We stock a variety of skin tones, hair colors and lengths, bust sizes, and body types, and each model can be specially programmed to your preferences. Eye color is entirely customizable, with over a hundred colors and shades available."

 

Lilith scanned the rows of androids. "Type D bust, ass-length hair. Hourglass figure, bubble butt."

 

The salesman pressed a few buttons on his controller, dismissing all the androids that didn't fit the princess's criteria. Lilith looked over those remaining. "I like the auburn hair. Dismiss the ones without that."

 

The group dwindled, leaving around ten androids with pale to medium skin tones and Dawn flat in the center. Lilith walked the line, stopping in front of Dawn. "This one. Give me the eye color chart."

 

The salesman handed it over, and Lilith scanned it. "Number 80. The medium gold."

 

Dawn nodded, feeling her irises vibrate slightly as they took on the color. Lilith turned to the salesman and handed over a slip of paper. "Program her with these."

 

The salesman led Dawn to the appropriate room, and she shifted her hair away, popping open the access port on the back of her neck. He inserted the cable, and she closed her eyes, allowing the various programs to download. It took about ten minutes, and then she followed the salesman to the waiting area, immediately seating herself on the arm of Lilith's chair as she paid before allowing herself to be escorted to the princess's vehicle. They took a seat in the back, Lilith rolling up the black privacy window between them and the driver. 

 

Dawn took it as a signal, leaning back against the door and sliding her ass forward, spreading her legs wide. 

 

Lilith smacked her pussy. "Eager little slut, aren't you?"

 

Dawn bucked her hips, grinding on Lilith's hand with a vengeance and then whining when Lilith pulled away. Lilith just laughed. "Be patient, I'll be fucking that cunt before you know it. If you really wanted it, you'd have your head between my legs begging for it."

 

Dawn immediately twisted off the seat, her hands scrambling to unzip Lilith's jeans and pull them down, immediately starting to suck the wet spot over Lilith's crotch. Lilith ground against her face with a growl, flipping them so Dawn was on her back beneath her and sinking down on Dawn's face hard enough to suffocate her, if she had needed breath. Dawn kept sucking, stabbing her tongue out and pushing Lilith's panties up into her snatch. Lilith groaned and ground her clit against Dawn's nose. "Fuck my panties. Get rid of them."

 

Dawn obliged, ripping them off easily and pushing her tongue deep into Lilith, extending it until it hit the back of her pussy before swirling it around, pressing particularly hard on Lilith's g-spot. Lilith clenched and spasmed around Dawn's tongue, riding her face viciously and then throwing her head back as Dawn pushed two fingers into Lilith's ass. Dawn pulled her tongue out slightly so the base pressed against Lilith's hard clit, then activated the vibration in her tongue and fingers, sending Lilith over the edge, her cum drenching Dawn's face. Lilith screamed, and Dawn kept lapping at her pussy, focusing on her clit and stimulating her until Lilith collapsed, Dawn pulling away to softly clean Lilith's juices off her thighs and the seat below them. 

 

The rest of the ride passed in silence, Lilith recuperating faster than Dawn had expected, quickly enough to lead Dawn to a room off Lilith's bedchambers. Dawn stood in the middle, scanning the variety of toys and restraints around the room, data streaming through her central processor on each item and its use. Lilith pointed towards a low, round bed. "Get on the bed. All fours."

 

Dawn complied, tilting her head back to allow Lilith to fasten a collar around it, attached to the headboard by a chain. Similar restraints were placed on her wrists and ankles, severely limiting her movement, especially when a large spreader bar was locked between her knees, spreading her legs far enough that most humans would have been feeling discomfort or even pain at the stretch. 

 

Lilith went over to the wall, out of Dawn's sight. "What sensations are you capable of feeling?" 

 

"I am programmed to experience sexual pleasure when stimulated in the appropriate zones, and you requested the installation of a program that allows me to feel medium to light pain in the neck, bust, ass, scalp, and groin areas, as well as arousal when restrained or humiliated, and in association with medium to light pain."

 

Lilith nodded. "Good."

 

Dawn gasped as clamps were attached to her nipples, cranked tightly and tethered together with a chain. Lilith added a few small weights to the chain, the clamps dragging and biting into Dawn's breasts with every rise and fall of her chest, simulating breath to make her seem more lifelike. 

 

Dawn turned her head as far as she was able, watching Lilith select a massive butt plug and push it forcefully into Dawn's ass. Dawn moaned, then jolted when Lilith slapped her ass, making her moan again. 

 

Lilith grinned. "You're a greedy little whore. You just want me to fuck you, don't you? You want to be used and abused like the sex toy you are. That's why you're so fucking soaked right now. Well, slut, if you want it, you're going to have to beg for it." Lilith slapped her ass again, harder this time.

 

Dawn wiggled her ass, trying to push it back towards Lilith. "Please, please, mistress, fuck me hard and make me cum. I'm your slutty little fucktoy, look how wet I am for you! Please, I need you to fuck me, I'll do anything, please!"

 

Lilith's fingers brushed lightly over Dawn's labia. "Anything, eh? Alright then."

 

Lilith pressed a button on the butt plug, and it started to vibrate violently inside her, the sensation made more intense as Lilith began to slowly wiggle it around and twist it before leaving it in and walking over to the wall to select something else.

 

Dawn's moans got louder and more frequent, spasms wracking her.

 

Lilith glanced over. "Don't cum. You only get to cum when I tell you you can. Got that?"

 

Dawn nodded, turning that function off for now as the pleasure just got more and more intense. She nearly turned it back on when Lilith forced a massive strap-on into her pussy, the toy vibrating fiercely with an extension that pressed hard over her clit.

 

Lilith slammed the plastic cock deeper, her hips hitting Dawn's with an audible slapping noise, rocking Dawn forward violently. She pulled out and slammed in again, a rapid pace that made Dawn scream, throwing her head back and then moaning as Lilith grabbed her hair and yanked, forcing Dawn's back to arch. 

 

Lilith leaned over and scraped her teeth over Dawn's neck. "Cum for me, slut. Cum on my cock."

 

Dawn flicked the setting back on and immediately spasmed, her walls clamping hard around Lilith's cock. She screamed and shuddered, her cum pouring out of her to soak the sheets, practically spraying out. The orgasm was intense enough her vision went white, and with a light whirr she shut off to prevent overheating and destruction of the more delicate parts of her internal machinery.


End file.
